


» Roan kom Azgeda |Love/hate relationship|

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Azgeda, F/M, Hate to Love, Headcanon, Love/Hate, POV Roan (The 100), Roan kom Azgeda, The 100 (TV) Season 3, love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "headcanon for having a love/hate relationship with Roan please"
Relationships: Roan (the 100)/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Kudos: 14





	» Roan kom Azgeda |Love/hate relationship|

**Author's Note:**

> **a/n:** is roan my new fave to write for? maaaybe

╼ The first time you saw the Ice King, your first thought was _"he looks like he has a stick up his ass"_.

╼ I mean, yeah, kind of. He considers himself superior to most people and it's not like Skaikru is liked by anyone. So he does have a small point. Small. Tiny.

╼ He didn't even notice you at first because, well, you know, superior attitude, a jerk at times.

╼ But then he actually takes a second to recognize there's someone else in the room and, oh, surprise, it's a Skaikru. Does he like that? Not much.

╼ _"What are you doing here, Skaikru?"_

╼ You eyed him up and down; it's been a long day and you're not willing to spend any more of your time dealing with Grounders.

╼ _"Pretending to care."_

╼ And you exited the room. That was it. No explanations, no introductions, no nothing of any short.

╼ And that has our man Roan wondering who the hell would be so disrespectful. He's curious now.

╼ But you don't see each other for like... a week-ish. Cause, contrary to him, walking around Polis like he owns it, you got work to do. But you eventually have to go back because, well, gotta keep the relationship with the clans steady, right? Right.

╼ _"You again." "Get used to it."_

╼ Clarke talks with Lexa at great length while you are left to just walk around the Tower and then the city because they apparently have a lot to catch up on... you know. And you go through the little spots, wondering what's cooking in those small fires. _Rats. I'd eat my thumb before I eat a rat, ew._ A shudder settles on your spine and travels over your body, taking a step back and, surprise, almost crushing against someone else's back.

╼ _"You again."_

╼ This time it's you pronouncing the statement. Is he following you? You glared at him but he simply walked away. _What an asshole, no wonder no one likes him._

╼ And then you finally find Clarke and you're so ready to go back to Arkadia when she has to open her mouth.

╼ _"Remember how we need someone to stay here from time to time to..." "Oh, no."_

╼ You know where she's going, taking a step back, putting up your pointing fingers and moving them left and right as you shake your head.

╼ _"Come on, Y/N, it'll be a couple of weeks until Kane can come and do it himself._ "

╼ You knew something was up when she asked you to join her. _This is why we stay in our room._

╼ _"Why don't you stay, huh? Or your mother." "I can't and my mom's a doctor." "And why me, huh? Did you bother asking me what I wanna do? Of course not."_

╼ Are you pissed? 100% Do you end up staying as you think of the big-time miss privileged is going to owe you? That's the only reason you agree after making it hard for Clarke.

╼ You get a room in the Tower and even speak with Lexa about what she expects from you and your, surprise, privileges as an ambassador. _Privileges._ Now they were really catering to your ears. Your room? Massive. The bed? Like a cloud. The private bathroom? A dream. The food? Much better than a burnt panther's meat, you gotta admit that much.

╼ Lucky for you, you're just supposed to be a face for your people, not attend any meetings -at least not that first week- and no horrible decision making.

╼ Everything was great. Until you had to actually raise up to the occasion.

╼ _"Y/N, you'll take Prince Roan to your camp to show them..."_

╼ Did you immediately zone out? Yes. Why do you have to show anyone anything? They got horses and maps, can't they do it on their own? Apparently not. But you don't say what you're thinking out loud, putting on a fake smile and nodding.

╼ _"Sha, Heda."_

╼ It's not like you could say anything else, right?

╼ You rush away from there as soon as the meeting is over, going down to the city, wanting, hoping, almost praying to find any familiar face that could entertain you for the rest of the day.

╼ _"Does your kind always exit with such hurry?"_

╼ You wanted a familiar face but not his. Turning around to see Roan behind you. Wondering in how much trouble you'd get if you... never mind, he's too strong too even consider getting into a fight with him.

╼ _"Does your kind always need assistance with every little thing?" "I didn't ask for your help." "Well, Heda clearly thinks you need it."_

╼ Getting in each other's nerves almost 24/7. It's hard to get along at the beginning.

╼ You can imagine how awkward the ride to Arkadia was. You both tried to make small conversation but something about the other irked you and you ended up dropping it. Just to try again after a couple of hours. Funny story.

╼ You end up staying back in Arkadia after that, Kane finally taking over and leaving with Roan the next day.

╼ No, neither of you misses the other. You don't even think of each other.

╼ Meeting again when you go back to Polis with Octavia.

╼ _"Look who the wind brought back." "And look who's still stuck here instead of in ice."_

╼ Glaring at each other from across the room.

╼ You make a sport of mimicking him, making sure he's aware of it so he comprehends how much you can't stand him.

╼ He will also make sure you know how much he doesn't like you, by making sure you hear him talking bad about you. But not bad enough to anger you.

╼ Him catching you once -without you knowing it- talking good about him to Clarke, defending him when she's being a bit of a brat about everything.

╼ You hearing two of his guards talking about you, saying maybe the Ice King doesn't hate you as much as he pretends to.

╼ Which means you both suddenly get along just a tad better. Just a tad.

╼ Having to work together.

╼ Rather not having to do so.

╼ Secretly not minding it as much.

╼ _"You're such a spoiled creature, and just because you were born into royalty." "And you're the most entitled person I've met." "Me? Entitled? The one who walks around looking everyone over the shoulder is you." "That's because I'm tall."_

╼ Eye rolling is like second nature for you now.

╼ You've threatened to break his nose more times than he can count and he's threatened to leave you in the middle of a frozen lake just as many.

╼ But, truth is, none of you would do that. You actually like each other from time to time. Like, you can work together and agree if necessary.

╼ _"That's probably the first good idea I've heard from you."_

╼ He'd get cocky and eye you up and down.

╼ _"Don't start." "I was just going to say you may want to start thinking to catch up."_

╼ Shoving him to the side before getting on your horse and moving away from there. Him catching up with ease. Having a peaceful ride back to Polis for once.

╼ One day one of you gets hurt during your now routine sparring. Probably you, let's be realistic here. He immediately stops and drops to the floor with you, worry all over his face.

╼ _"You okay?" "Am I okay?!" "I'll take it as a 'no'."_

╼ He stood up and took you in his arms, determined to carry you to whichever doctor/healer he found first.

╼ _"I'm fine." "Do not fight with me right now." "I thought you hated me." "Keep speaking and I'll drop you."_

╼ You smiled and shut up, knowing you could trust the annoying Ice Prince. Or King. You hadn't decided which pissed him most so you spiced things up from time to time. But it had more to do with your tone than his title. But he wasn't going to clarify that for you.

╼ Some days you fight a lot and others you fight whoever speaks badly of the other.

╼ _"The Skaikru is with me, hurt her and you'll have Azgeda at your door."_

╼ Slightly surprised he steps up for you when you actually need it.

╼ " _I thought you hated me." "I do." "Then what was that 'hurt her and Azgeda'..." "Don't make me regret it."_

╼ You know, kind of like 'only I can mess with them' kind of relationship.

╼ Friends? hard to tell. Neither of you really cares about it. The tag, I mean.

╼ _"Do you ever..." -you pointed at him up and down - "...not?" "Not what?" "Not be like that." "Like what?" "You know... like this." "Handsome, attractive, strong, ama..." "Annoying, stressing, irritating, even suffocating."_

╼ You're just two buds loving to hate and hating to love each other.

**Author's Note:**

> **.The world needs more Roan content.**   
> 


End file.
